T92 HMC
The T92 HMC is an American tier 10 self-propelled gun. A U.S. SPG developed in 1945 on the basis of the T26E3 for destroying bunkers and underground hideouts on islands of the Pacific. Five vehicles were built, including the experimental one. The project was discontinued when the war ended. Also known as "Nuke Cannon" or "King Kong". The T92 is the hardest-hitting artillery vehicle in the game, armed with a massive 240mm Howitzer. The damage and splash from this gun is enormous and can cripple any tank it hits, but the burst radius of each shell is so vast that it is not required to make a direct hit on target. Splash from the high explosive shells can cripple any tank that happens to be within a few meters of the impact. If an HE shell manages to penetrate the target, the target will most likely be knocked out or very heavily damaged. Armor piercing rounds are discouraged, as the gun is very inaccurate, but if one makes a connection, it has the ability to one-shot tier IX tanks and some tier X tanks. The T92 lacks effective gun depression, a feature that makes self-defense very difficult. This is worsened by the vehicle's low mobility, which while having been improved in a recent patch, remains a liability. The T92's main gun currently has the single highest alpha damage output in the game. In 9.18 rework patch, The T92's alpha is dramatically decreased by 57.78% (From 2,250 to 1300) and its AP is removed, But on par with new stun mechanics; The T92 has highest stun damage in the game with wider burst radius. The T92 HMC marks the end of its American self-propelled gun line. Player Opinion Pros and Cons Pros: * Gun range: 1400 m * Most powerful gun in the game, Even its damage is decreased, It still had potential of destroying some full-health tanks * Largest Splash in The Game - Standard HE: 8.13m. Premium HE: 11.64 * Its shot provides longest stun time in the game (More than 30 seconds) Cons: * Second most inaccurate gun in the game * One of the slowest rates of fire in the game * No gun depression(makes going "TD" mode almost impossible) * Much slower than the M53/M55. Also one of the slowest SPG's in general * Fear factor makes people target you immediately after you have been spotted Performance Before the patch 8.6 SPG changes, the T92 was an extremely effective tank. It originally had a dispersion of only 0.62 meters per 100 meters, meaning that even with a miss, the splash was close enough to do significant damage. In the 8.6 update, however, it was given 0.30m higher dispersion and its usefulness was significantly reduced. The T92 also received a large mobility nerf with the removal of its upgraded engines, making it far more sluggish and very difficult to relocate when needed. Nevertheless, the T92 still has a powerful gun and can be a nasty surprise for any tank in the game. Of course, it is very team-dependent, as zero gun depression and high bloom combined with its low mobility make "TD mode" difficult against fast-moving scouts and mediums. With the inaccuracy of its 240mm howitzer, much of the effectiveness of this SPG will come from splash damage, which is not lacking due to the huge caliber of the gun. One tactic that is good for this artillery is zeroing in on a group of tanks and dropping a huge round right into them and damaging them all, allowing the team to take advantage of them, knocking out several or more damaged and/or tracked tanks. However, your gun can give you away easily, so be sure to relocate immediately after firing or you very well might be the next target. Early Research None Historical Info The 240 mm Howitzer Motor Carriage T92 was self-propelled howitzer developed by the United States of America during World War II. The 240 mm M1 howitzer was mounted on a slightly modified Heavy Tank T26E3 (later the "Heavy Tank M26 Pershing") chassis - it used an extra bogie wheel, to bring a total of seven. A limited production run was ordered in March 1945, and the first test model was finished in July of that year. Total production of the T92 was five. A similar vehicle was also built in conjunction with the T92, the 8in Gun Motor Carriage T93. The T93 mounted the longer 8 inch M1 gun. Limited numbers of both 240mm T92 HMC and 8 inch T93 GMC were going to be used in Operation Downfall, the planned invasion of the Japanese mainland. However, after the Japanese surrender on 14 August 1945, the T92s and T93s were not shipped to the Pacific Theater of Operations. Category:Tanks